


Nathan's Dad

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader fic - Freeform, i guess that's sorta scout, nathan could be scout if you want to think of it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever have one of those friends who you are only friends with because of their hot dad? No? Well, now you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. if you got a dick

**Author's Note:**

> so (because i'm trash! gross! trash!) i wrote a reader fic based of this post http://skelebon3r.tumblr.com/post/123371188095/thoughts-on-tf2-mercs-from-someone-who-has-never
> 
> have fun sucking sniper off

It's taken you all of five minutes since you got here to remember why you hated hanging out with Nathan. The mixed accent, Australian from his parents and Boston from his homeland, was grating on your ears, and the fact that he was talking about some totally hot chick that he banged when he was back visiting his grandparents was only making it worse.

It's a shame none of your other friends came back from college over the break.

“She had the biggest fucking tits, too, they were awesome!”

Sure she did. Because she's totally real. Not some story he's making up to sound cool, no siree. You mumble out some noncommittal sound of agreement with his claim that she was “super fucking into my cock” and try to focus on the video game you're playing. You manage to shoot a single enemy before his finger's on the power button, turning off the game that you were enjoying thank you very much. He turns to you with a grin you'd quite like to punch off. “Let's go in the pool!”

Oh, yeah. The pool. The only reason you're friends with him during this massive heatwave. Too bad you forgot to bring your swimsuit.

“Do you have a bathing suit I could borrow?” You try your best to not let the irritation seep out of your voice.

“Nah.”

Well, fucking great.

“I think my dad might though.”

Never mind. Actually great.

Nathan's dad (“Ah, call me Mick.”) is the other reason that you're still hanging out with your childhood “friend”. Every since you started feeling those tickly feelings in your stomach, he's been the main object of your late-night touching-yourself sessions. You're pretty sure you've said the name “Mick” more times than you've said your own, even if you do just whisper it shamefully to yourself.

You and Nathan stare at each other for a few seconds before either of you says something.

“So... are you gonna ask him?” you encourage.

“Why? You're the one who needs it, you ask him.” Prick.

You get up off your knees and turn towards the hallway, heart starting to beat a bit faster. You're asking your crush for a bathing suit. No problem. You can do this. It might be easier if you think of it as borrowing a swimsuit from your friend's dad, though.

Your heart starts almost pounding at that thought. You should probably stop watching all that porn.

A couple gentle knocks at his door and you hear a bit of shuffling before Mick finally opens the door. He looks a little confused, but otherwise not perturbed that you're seeing him in only his briefs. To your credit, you let your eyes drift down his body for only a second, looking back up at his eyes as soon as you can control yourself.

“Um, no, yeah... I was just wondering if you had an extra bathing suit I could borrow.” Mentally congratulating yourself on only stuttering a bit, you let yourself be welcomed into his master bedroom as he walks towards the dresser and pulls the top drawer out. He reaches into the back and, after shuffling his hand around a bit, tosses you a wadded-up piece of fabric. You unfurl it and come face to crotch with a speedo. Dark blue, Aussie flag pattern on it.

“Couple of my mates gave it to me at my going away party back in Oz. Should be your size, never quite fit me right.”

A speedo. Your cheeks start to flush thinking about Mick seeing you in the skimpy piece of fabric, about Mick wearing the skimpy piece of fabric. You calm yourself down by remembering that he's probably going to be staying in his room the whole time, and then you blush for a completely different reason. He's tried them on. His cock has been exactly where yours is going to be at least once.

“You can change in the bathroom here if you want.”

You meekly nod and step into the master bathroom, slamming the door shut and resting your forehead against it. You can do it. Just get into your friend's dad's speedo and rush past him into the pool. Nice cold pool, should held you with your problem a bit.

Shucking your shorts and underwear down in one move, you pull the waistband of the speedo apart and step out of your pooled clothes and into the left leg-hole. Cock already hardening, you step into the other leg and yank them up over your hips.

Well, your dick is entirely noticeable. Maybe covering it with your hands would make it less awkward.

Nope. Just looks like you wet yourself and you're trying to hide it. Mick might take it as an insult that you're desperately covering his national flag. Best to just toss your shirt off, hurry out, avoid Mick's gaze.

Mick is staring at the bathroom door like a hawk when you walk out, and you instinctively want to cover yourself up again, but you wordlessly walk towards the door. Better to look like a weirdo in front of your crush than to open your mouth and look like a huge weirdo. Mick lets out a low whistle as you rush past and half your blood streams to your face, the other half to your groin.

Thankfully, you can feel yourself go soft when Nathan gets a look at you and cracks up.

“Yeah, yeah, it was all he had, go on and laugh.” You spare almost less of a look for Nathan than you did for his dad, pushing past him and going outside the sliding doors to the pool area. Nathan trails right behind, still chortling it up. You do your best to ignore him as you hop onto the diving board and execute a flawless cannonball into the deep end. Coming up for air, you shake your head free of droplets and open your eyes.

Fuck.

Mick is standing there in a speedo of his own, staring right at you. For a split second, you think about covering yourself up, but decide that as long as you're in the water you're safe from his gaze. Still, you don't even notice Nathan diving into the pool, transfixed as you are on Mick's body. Your eyes sweep up his legs, focusing for a brief moment on his bulge and- dammit, Nathan just splashed you in the face.

You sweep your arm out blindly, managing to create a pretty big wave that hits Nathan's face (thankfully) and Mick's legs (less so). Mick stares down at you, grin creeping onto his face.

“So that's how you wanna play it.” With barely a second for you to react, Mick dives into the pool, coming right up next to you and grabbing your waist with one hand. His other hand starts to dance lines up and down your ribs, and you shriek.

“Mick! Sto-o-op it!” You're almost convulsing now, wiggling and shaking in his grip as his breath is hot on your neck.

“Nope, not until you apologize.” He growls, and you're not sure whether it's his hands or his voice that are making you hard as a rock.

“Fine! Mick! I'm sorry, uncle, uncle!” Squealing like a stuck pig, you do your best to catch your breath and stay afloat as Mick finally releases you back into the pool. You turn your head and catch Nathan giving you a glare. You give him one right back and swim off, touching the bottom of the pool on your way to the slide.

Most of your pool time is spent this way, alternately avoiding Nathan's childish taunts, ogling his dad and his lack of clothing, and actually trying to get some swimming done while you're in the pool. Mick gets out for a few minutes just to grab some towels, and as he steps up the pool stairs you openly stare at the way the water drips down his back and off his ass. Drinking pool water has never seemed more appealing.

The second you step out of the pool you wrap yourself with the towel that Mick hands to you, getting a smile in return for your thank you. Good thing you wrapped that towel around yourself, because that smile is doing things to you you'd really rather Mick not see.

Nathan, barely even drying himself off, steps into the house and into the hall bathroom. You watch him disappear and turn your head back to Mick.

“You can use my bathroom again, no sweat.”

Oh yeah, there's two bathrooms in that house and one of them is Mick's. You changed in there an hour ago, you can do it again. Just stay calm.

Mick steps towards the glass door, sliding it open and gesturing you inside the house. You follow, and he lets the door go to walk past you and down the hallway. Fine by you, you get to look at his ass without him staring you down.

When you get to his room, he goes into his room and holds the door for you, not even looking back to acknowledge that you got in as he lets it close. Then he turns around, fire in his eyes, and pushes you up against it.

“You filthy little thing,” he murmurs, as one of his hands comes up to clutch the back of your head and the other slips down to your hip. “Don't think I didn't notice your cock getting hard the second I saw you in that speedo.” 

The hand on your hip snakes around to palm at your crotch, and Mick drops the other one down, squeezing at your ass. Taking over the duty of holding your head up is Mick's own, nose grazing your neck.

“D'you want this?” Mick growls at you, and you can feel yourself slump into him. You weakly nod, and he hoists you up by your ass, turning towards the bathroom. You wrap your legs around him and blush when you feel his cock straining through his swimsuit to press at you.

Mick uses you to push the bathroom door open and leans you against the wall you into the wall, too caught up in your mouth to let you down. When he nibbles on your lip you moan and open up, and he teasingly swipes his tongue against yours, pulling back and admiring the way you gasp.

“Let's take this in the shower.” Despite the fact that you're not sure you can stand on your own feet right now, he lets you down to lean against the wall while he goes to step into the tub and fiddle with the knobs on the tap.

Once you hear the rush of the shower you get up off the wall and peel the speedo down, stepping out of it. You're going to be naked in front of your crush. You unconsciously cross your arms over your chest before remembering he's also going to be naked in there. You're going to be naked together. This is something he wants just as much as you do, you reassure yourself.

You slide the curtain aside and step in, looking Mick over. He's stroking himself lazily, and your eye catches on the way his foreskin moves over his cockhead.

“Like whatcha see?” Mick smirks at you, and you try to mimic it right back, certain you're coming off a bit more awkward than charming.

“Get on your knees, love.” You sink to your knees almost immediately, surprised you don't slip over in the shower, and he takes a couple steps forward, caressing the back of your head. He presses harder and you lean in, lips suddenly less than an inch away from the head of his dick and bravery suddenly gone.

Still, you stick your tongue out and give it a tentative lick, looking up at Mick for approval. He nods and you push it a bit further, pressing a kiss to the tip before opening your lips just enough to slide the head in. Mick lets out a groan, barely audible over the shower, and you pull off to lap at the head.

“Shit, kid, where'd you learn how to do this? Wasn't with Nathan, I hope,” he breathes, and you snort. Like you'd even consider doing that when you have Mick to fantasize about. Or to actually suck off, as you're finding out.

You shake your head and bob back down on his cock, bringing your hands up behind him to steady yourself, squeezing at his ass. Mick tenses up as you push even further down on him, slipping out a curse and tangling a few fingers in your hair. Then, as soon as they came his fingers are gone again, and you vaguely wonder what he's planning.

A cold sensation on the middle of your head sort of answers your question, and when Mick starts lathering the shampoo up you look up at him.

“Really? You're gonna wash my hair?” you laugh, somewhat incredulous, and he pushes your hair back to make sure no suds fall down onto his cock. Once his fingers start working over your head, though, it seems less silly and more sensual, and you decide to just roll with it. When your hands knead his behind, he bucks gently into your mouth.

He's just over halfway in and your mouth is already feeling pretty full. How you're going to get down to the base, you have no idea. Or even if you will. Mick seems happy with you just laving your tongue over the underside of his cock, if the satisfied rubbing on your head is any indication.

“Lean back, kiddo.” Mick pushes on your forehead and his cock comes out of your mouth. You just manage to close your eyes before he's running the water through your hair, rinsing out the soap. It seems ridiculous but in no time at all he's guiding you back onto him.

You lick up the dot of precum that formed at the tip and move your head faster, only to slow your head to a stop when you hear a knock at the door.

“Dad?”

Water and soap be damned, your eyes fly open and you and Mick share a tense look before he calls back, “Uh, yeah?”

“Are both of you still in there?” Shit.

“Um, yes, your friend's taking a shower... for some reason.” Mick shrugs down at you, sheepish look on his face. You roll your eyes up at him, then wink and push yourself down, listening to him gasp.

Nathan whines something about being hungry, and you can see Mick's shoulders tense up, sure that both of you are willing Nathan to just leave you the fuck alone.

“Fine, we can get food! Just, go downstairs, I'll be down when I'm ready!” For a few still seconds, the only sound is the shower hitting your back and Mick's front, and then you both exhale in unison as it becomes clear that Nathan isn't going to bother you any more. With a cocky look at Mick, you bring his surprisingly still hard cock to your lips again, licking them once and lowering your mouth on it as far as you can.

Irritated by all of these interruptions (and also a bit worried about Nathan getting so antsy that he bursts in on you), you steel your resolve and speed up. Mick appreciates this, judging by the litany of whispered praise spilling out. You finally release your grip on Mick's ass to jerk him off into your mouth and he nearly snarls at you, which you take as a good sign.

“Your mouth is fuckin' hot....” The unsteadiness in his voice lets you know that he's a bit closer to the edge than he was before, “Touch yourself for me.”

Your hand flies between your legs, stroking yourself as fast as your other hand moves over his cock. Little nasal whines escape at the contact, and Mick's hands are back on your head, more forceful this time. Then he's thrusting his hips up to meet your mouth.

 

Mick's breath is getting heavy – well, heavier than it was – and his hands are rougher with your head, so you get rough right back, hand moving as fast as you can make it. He lets out a snarl, and then a growl, and he's shooting into your mouth, and although you've never much been one for swallowing you do it before you can even think.

Then you're coming too, whether from the taste or the fact that you swallowed or the fact that you just sucked off your friend's dad. The one you've been crushing on for ages. If this turns out to be another dream you're probably going to cry.

You both take a few seconds to ride it out, and he reaches his hand down to help you out. What a gentleman. You shakily stand up to your feet and before you're sure of your balance he grabs you by the waist with one hand, pulling you into a deep kiss. You may actually fall over again, but then Mick steadies you and reaches past, turning off the water.

Curtain pushed open, you step out onto the mat and automatically grab for your towel, before remembering that you can take it easy. He just saw you naked, let him enjoy the view a little bit more before you cover up.

Then you remember it's not a good idea to drip all over the place, and wrap yourself up in the towel, rubbing at some extra damp spots. You don't want to soak the bathroom.

He does the same, pointedly not looking at you while you dry off some of the more awkward spots. Once you're sure you've gotten every spot you can (and enough staring-at-naked-Mick time), you grab your clothes off their spot on the floor and throw them on. Mick's... barely done the same, back in his undies and a ratty t-shirt.

Mick seems content in just that, until you remind him that you're going out for food. He goes into his bedroom and pulls a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser, tossing them on and declaring that they're good enough for takeout.

“So what do you want?” He smiles at you, a bit apologetic. “Normally I'd buy you the food before I have you blow me in the shower, but... I guess this is before the next time, yeah?”

The next time. Holy shit you thought this was just going to be a one time thing but he said next time, next means he wants to do it again and he's looking at you expecting an answer you should probably tell him what kind of food you want.

“Um... anything's fine, I guess?”

“There's a Thai place that's close, you like Thai?”

You nod weakly and he smiles back, grabbing his wallet off the dresser and hollering down the hall. “Hey, Nathan, get the car ready, we'll be down in a sec!”

You're almost upset that he reminded you that Nathan exists but then his hands are on either side of your face, pulling you in for a slower and sensual kiss.

So you're going to have to put up with Nathan a lot more, but you don't think that's going to be too much of a problem now.


	2. if you got a pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it's the same thing but, you know, look at the chapter title

It's taken you all of five minutes since you got here to remember why you hated hanging out with Nathan. The mixed accent, Australian from his parents and Boston from his homeland, was grating on your ears, and the fact that he was talking about some totally hot chick that he banged when he was back visiting his grandparents was only making it worse.

It's a shame none of your other friends came back from college over the break.

“She had the biggest fucking tits, too, they were awesome!”

Sure she did. Because she's totally real. Not some story he's making up to sound cool, no siree. You mumble out some noncommittal sound of agreement with his claim that she was “super fucking into my cock” and try to focus on the video game you're playing. You manage to shoot a single enemy before his finger's on the power button, turning off the game that you were enjoying thank you very much. He turns to you with a grin you'd quite like to punch off. “Let's go in the pool!”

Oh, yeah. The pool. The only reason you're friends with him during this massive heatwave. Too bad you forgot to bring your swimsuit.

“Do you have a bathing suit I could borrow?” You try your best to not let the irritation seep out of your voice.

“Nah.”

Well, fucking great.

“I think my dad might though.”

Never mind. Actually great.

Nathan's dad (“Ah, call me Mick.”) is the other reason that you're still hanging out with your childhood “friend”. Every since you started feeling those tickly feelings in your stomach, he's been the main object of your late-night touching-yourself sessions. You're pretty sure you've said the name “Mick” more times than you've said your own, even if you do just whisper it shamefully to yourself.

You and Nathan stare at each other for a few seconds before either of you says something.

“So... are you gonna ask him?” you encourage.

“Why? You're the one who needs it, you ask him.” Prick.

You get up off your knees and turn towards the hallway, heart starting to beat a bit faster. You're asking your crush for a bathing suit. No problem. You can do this. It might be easier if you think of it as borrowing a swimsuit from your friend's dad, though.

Your heart starts almost pounding at that thought. You should probably stop watching all that porn.

A couple gentle knocks at his door and you hear a bit of shuffling before Mick finally opens the door. He looks a little confused, but otherwise not perturbed that you're seeing him in only his briefs. To your credit, you let your eyes drift down his body for only a second, looking back up at his eyes as soon as you can control yourself.

“Um, no, yeah... I was just wondering if you had an extra bathing suit I could borrow.” Mentally congratulating yourself on only stuttering a bit, you let yourself be welcomed into his master bedroom as he walks towards the dresser and pulls the top drawer out. He reaches into the back and, after shuffling his hand around a bit, tosses you a wadded-up piece of fabric. You unfurl it and come face to crotch with a speedo. Dark blue, Aussie flag pattern on it.

“Couple of my mates gave it to me at my going away party back in Oz. Should be your size, never quite fit me right.”

A speedo. Your cheeks start to flush thinking about Mick seeing you in the skimpy piece of fabric, about Mick wearing the skimpy piece of fabric. You calm yourself down by remembering that he's probably going to be staying in his room the whole time, and then you blush for a completely different reason. He's tried them on. His cock has been exactly where your pussy is going to be at least once. That's, like, sex by proxy.

Mick smiles. “Sorry I don't have any bikini tops. You can change in the bathroom here if you want.”

“Oh... I'll just wear my bra.” You meekly nod and step into the master bathroom, slamming the door shut and resting your forehead against it. You can do it. Just get into your friend's dad's speedo and rush past him into the pool. Nice cold pool, should held you with your problem a bit.

You really picked the perfect day to wear your sexy bra, though.

Shucking your shorts and underwear down in one move, you pull the waistband of the speedo apart and step out of your pooled clothes and into the left leg-hole, yanking them up over your hips.

Good thing Mick can't see how turned on you're getting. Still, you try to cover yourself with your hands, hoping it'll make things a little less awkward.

Nope. Just looks like you wet yourself and you're trying to hide it. Mick might take it as an insult that you're desperately covering his national flag. Best to just toss your shirt off, hurry out, avoid Mick's gaze.

Mick is staring at the bathroom door like a hawk when you walk out, and you instinctively want to cover yourself up again, but you wordlessly walk towards the door. Better to look like a weirdo in front of your crush than to open your mouth and look like a huge weirdo. Mick lets out a low whistle as you rush past and the hotness in your face competes with the warmth in your groin.

Thankfully, you can feel yourself turn off when Nathan gets a look at you and cracks up. “Did you borrow both of those from my dad?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on and laugh.” You spare almost less of a look for Nathan than you did for his dad, pushing past him and going outside the sliding doors to the pool area. Nathan trails right behind, still chortling it up. You do your best to ignore him as you hop onto the diving board and execute a flawless cannonball into the deep end. Coming up for air, you shake your head free of droplets and open your eyes.

Fuck.

Mick is standing there in a speedo of his own, staring right at you. For a split second, you think about covering yourself up, but decide that as long as you're in the water you're safe from his gaze. Still, you don't even notice Nathan diving into the pool, transfixed as you are on Mick's body. Your eyes sweep up his legs, focusing for a brief moment on his bulge and- dammit, Nathan just splashed you in the face.

You sweep your arm out blindly, managing to create a pretty big wave that hits Nathan's face (thankfully) and Mick's legs (less so). Mick stares down at you, grin creeping onto his face.

“So that's how you wanna play it.” With barely a second for you to react, Mick dives into the pool, coming right up next to you and grabbing your waist with one hand. His other hand starts to dance lines up and down your ribs, and you shriek.

“Mick! Sto-o-op it!” You're almost convulsing now, wiggling and shaking in his grip as his breath is hot on your neck.

“Nope, not until you apologize.” He growls, and you're not sure whether it's his hands or his voice that are making you wet.

“Fine! Mick! I'm sorry, uncle, uncle!” Squealing like a stuck pig, you do your best to catch your breath and stay afloat as Mick finally releases you back into the pool. You turn your head and catch Nathan giving you a glare. You give him one right back and swim off, touching the bottom of the pool on your way to the slide.

Most of your pool time is spent this way, alternately avoiding Nathan's childish taunts, ogling his dad and his lack of clothing, and actually trying to get some swimming done while you're in the pool. Mick gets out for a few minutes just to grab some towels, and as he steps up the pool stairs you openly stare at the way the water drips down his back and off his ass. Drinking pool water has never seemed more appealing.

The second you step out of the pool you wrap yourself with the towel that Mick hands to you, getting a smile in return for your thank you. You feel like you might actually need a second towel with how wet you're getting.

Nathan, barely even drying himself off, steps into the house and into the hall bathroom. You watch him disappear and turn your head back to Mick.

“You can use my bathroom again, no sweat.”

Oh yeah, there's two bathrooms in that house and one of them is Mick's. You changed in there an hour ago, you can do it again. Just stay calm.

Mick steps towards the glass door, sliding it open and gesturing you inside the house. You follow, and he lets the door go to walk past you and down the hallway. Fine by you, you get to look at his ass without him staring you down.

When you get to his room, he goes into his room and holds the door for you, not even looking back to acknowledge that you got in as he lets it close. Then he turns around, fire in his eyes, and pushes you up against it.

“You filthy little thing,” he murmurs, as one of his hands comes up to clutch the back of your head and the other slips down to your hip. “I could feel your eyes on me all afternoon.”

The hand on your hip snakes around to palm at your crotch, and Mick drops the other one down, squeezing at your ass. Taking over the duty of holding your head up is Mick's own, nose grazing your neck.

“D'you want this?” Mick growls at you, and you can feel yourself slump into him. You weakly nod, and he hoists you up by your ass, turning towards the bathroom. You wrap your legs around him and blush when you feel his cock straining through his swimsuit to press at you.

Mick uses you to push the bathroom door open and leans you against the wall you into the wall, too caught up in your mouth to let you down. When he nibbles on your lip you moan and open up, and he teasingly swipes his tongue against yours, pulling back and admiring the way you gasp.

“Let's take this in the shower.” Despite the fact that you're not sure you can stand on your own feet right now, he lets you down to lean against the wall while he goes to step into the tub and fiddle with the knobs on the tap.

Once you hear the rush of the shower you get up off the wall and peel the speedo down, stepping out of it. You're going to be naked in front of your crush. You unconsciously cross your arms over your chest before remembering he's also going to be naked in there. You're going to be naked together. This is something he wants just as much as you do, you reassure yourself.

You slide the curtain aside and step in, looking Mick over. He's stroking himself lazily, and your eye catches on the way his foreskin moves over his cockhead.

“Like whatcha see?” Mick smirks at you, and you try to mimic it right back, certain you're coming off a bit more awkward than charming.

“Get on your knees, love.” You sink to your knees almost immediately, surprised you don't slip over in the shower, and he takes a couple steps forward, caressing the back of your head. He presses harder and you lean in, lips suddenly less than an inch away from the head of his dick and bravery suddenly gone.

Still, you stick your tongue out and give it a tentative lick, looking up at Mick for approval. He nods and you push it a bit further, pressing a kiss to the tip before opening your lips just enough to slide the head in. Mick lets out a groan, barely audible over the shower, and you pull off to lap at the head.

“Shit, kid, where'd you learn how to do this? Wasn't with Nathan, I hope,” he breathes, and you snort. Like you'd even consider doing that when you have Mick to fantasize about. Or to actually suck off, as you're finding out.

You shake your head and bob back down on his cock, bringing your hands up behind him to steady yourself, squeezing at his ass. Mick tenses up as you push even further down on him, slipping out a curse and tangling a few fingers in your hair. Then, as soon as they came his fingers are gone again, and you vaguely wonder what he's planning.

A cold sensation on the middle of your head sort of answers your question, and when Mick starts lathering the shampoo up you look up at him.

“Really? You're gonna wash my hair?” you laugh, somewhat incredulous, and he pushes your hair back to make sure no suds fall down onto his cock. Once his fingers start working over your head, though, it seems less silly and more sensual, and you decide to just roll with it. When your hands knead his behind, he bucks gently into your mouth.

He's just over halfway in and your mouth is already feeling pretty full. How you're going to get down to the base, you have no idea. Or even if you will. Mick seems happy with you just laving your tongue over the underside of his cock, if the satisfied rubbing on your head is any indication.

“Lean back, kiddo.” Mick pushes on your forehead and his cock comes out of your mouth. You just manage to close your eyes before he's running the water through your hair, rinsing out the soap. It seems ridiculous but in no time at all he's guiding you back onto him.

You lick up the dot of precum that formed at the tip and move your head faster, only to slow your head to a stop when you hear a knock at the door.

“Dad?”

Water and soap be damned, your eyes fly open and you and Mick share a tense look before he calls back, “Uh, yeah?”

“Are both of you still in there?” Shit.

“Um, yes, your friend's taking a shower... for some reason.” Mick shrugs down at you, sheepish look on his face. You roll your eyes up at him, then wink and push yourself down, listening to him gasp.

Nathan whines something about being hungry, and you can see Mick's shoulders tense up, sure that both of you are willing Nathan to just leave you the fuck alone.

“Fine, we can get food! Just, go downstairs, I'll be down when I'm ready!” For a few still seconds, the only sound is the shower hitting your back and Mick's front, and then you both exhale in unison as it becomes clear that Nathan isn't going to bother you any more. With a cocky look at Mick, you bring his surprisingly still hard cock to your lips again, licking them once and lowering your mouth on it as far as you can.

Irritated by all of these interruptions (and also a bit worried about Nathan getting so antsy that he bursts in on you), you steel your resolve and speed up. Mick appreciates this, judging by the litany of whispered praise spilling out. You finally release your grip on Mick's ass to jerk him off into your mouth and he nearly snarls at you, which you take as a good sign.

“Your mouth is fuckin' hot....” The unsteadiness in his voice lets you know that he's a bit closer to the edge than he was before, “Touch yourself for me.”

Your hand flies between your legs, finger rubbing your clit as fast as your other hand moves over his cock. Little nasal whines escape at the contact, and Mick's hands are back on your head, more forceful this time. Then he's thrusting his hips up to meet your mouth.

Mick's breath is getting heavy – well, heavier than it was – and his hands are rougher with your head, so you get rough right back, hand moving as fast as you can make it. He lets out a snarl, and then a growl, and he's shooting into your mouth, and although you've never much been one for swallowing you do it before you can even think.

Then you're coming too, whether from the taste or the fact that you swallowed or the fact that you just sucked off your friend's dad. The one you've been crushing on for ages. If this turns out to be another dream you're probably going to cry.

You both take a few seconds to ride it out, and he reaches his hand down to help you out. What a gentleman. You shakily stand up to your feet and before you're sure of your balance he grabs you by the waist with one hand, pulling you into a deep kiss. You may actually fall over again, but then Mick steadies you and reaches past, turning off the water.

Curtain pushed open, you step out onto the mat and automatically grab for your towel, before remembering that you can take it easy. He just saw you naked, let him enjoy the view a little bit more before you cover up.

Then you remember it's not a good idea to drip all over the place, and wrap yourself up in the towel, rubbing at some extra damp spots. You don't want to soak the bathroom.

He does the same, pointedly not looking at you while you dry off some of the more awkward spots. Once you're sure you've gotten every spot you can (and enough staring-at-naked-Mick time), you grab your clothes off their spot on the floor and throw them on. Mick's... barely done the same, back in his undies and a ratty t-shirt.

Mick seems content in just that, until you remind him that you're going out for food. He goes into his bedroom and pulls a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser, tossing them on and declaring that they're good enough for takeout.

“So what do you want?” He smiles at you, a bit apologetic. “Normally I'd buy you the food before I have you blow me in the shower, but... I guess this is before the next time, yeah?”

The next time. Holy shit you thought this was just going to be a one time thing but he said next time, next means he wants to do it again and he's looking at you expecting an answer you should probably tell him what kind of food you want.

“Um... anything's fine, I guess?”

“There's a Thai place that's close, you like Thai?”

You nod weakly and he smiles back, grabbing his wallet off the dresser and hollering down the hall. “Hey, Nathan, get the car ready, we'll be down in a sec!”

You're almost upset that he reminded you that Nathan exists but then his hands are on either side of your face, pulling you in for a slower and sensual kiss.

So you're going to have to put up with Nathan a lot more, but you don't think that's going to be too much of a problem now.


End file.
